


I'm right over here

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (trust me it is both), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, they're older here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Happy birthday, Kuroo!<3  ily c:
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou (One-sided), Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	I'm right over here

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kuroo!<3 ily c:

_Somebody said you got a new friend,_  
_But does she love you better than I can?_  
  


_And there's a big black sky over my town._  
_I know where you're at, I bet she's around._

Kuroo regrets coming. He regrets listening to Oikawa. He shouldn't have come here alone.

Daishou is there, with a girl, just like how Oikawa had said. Annoying Oikawa, who worked late and happened to catch Daishou with a girl, waiting to enter a club and immediately texted Kuroo. And Kuroo was stupid enough to come. Daishou was all smiles and it's beautiful, Kuroo wishes it was meant for him — they'd always been rivals, until meeting at university and Daishou began to flash a rare smile. It always sent Kuroo's heart racing.

Now he aches to have Daishou in his arms, to express the feelings that have been bubbling inside him. Instead, Kuroo's left watching and wanting, wondering if her feelings hold a flame to his own. He shouldn't be thinking that — he should be happy for Daishou because Daishou looks content, but it hurts and Kuroo won't pretend that it doesn't. They're dancing like they've done it a hundred times. Kuroo wishes he wasn't alone — he's not sure if it would help. Because Daishou is kissing her now and the sting in his heart almost feels like a knife.

_I'm in the corner,_  
_Watching you kiss her._  
_Oh oh oh._  
_And I'm right over here,_  
_Why can't you see me?_  
_Oh oh oh._

Kuroo wonders if things would be different if he'd confessed the first-moment Daishou had blown him away. He's been trying, mostly to show his feelings, because it's easier than saying how he feels. Kuroo's tried and tried — it never seemed like it was enough. Daishou was only his friends, and maybe it was only ever supposed to be this way. Daishou would never stand by his side. He'd never kiss Kuroo.

_And I'm givin' it my all,_  
_But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh._  
  
_I keep dancing on my own._

Kuroo tries to enjoy himself, but his eyes keep fluttering over Daishou. The night is coming to an end. Kuroo wishes Daishou would grab his hand and pull him out of this club. He's so close, Kuroo could talk to Daishou, maybe he should — but he won't, Daishou is better off with someone else. Kuroo needed this moment, to remind himself that he isn't good enough, he might never be. But he still can't help wanting Daishou to notice him.

To look at him with those brown eyes — full of adoration.

_So far away,_  
_But still so near._  
_The lights come on,_  
_The music dies._  
_But you don't see me standing here_

**Author's Note:**

> The song: https://open.spotify.com/track/2BOqDYLOJBiMOXShCV1neZ


End file.
